


Something Sweeter

by King_Bradly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Bradly/pseuds/King_Bradly
Summary: Suzuya has always loved things that are sweet. What does he consider sweet? Things he likes. Things like ghoul hunting, his squad, his Jason, snacks....and just maybe a certain mysterious fellow investigator.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while. I'm back tho. Just edited to include mentor/pupil time between Arima and Haise. It's brief but get's the point across.

Chapter 1

A dark red room, himself strapped to a chair. It was an unfamiliar place to him but perhaps not to his previous self. As he gathered his senses and took in his surroundings he observed a few key things. A set of sharp tools, a bucket, and an odd set of large pliers. As he sat there dumbfounded the large red door in the distance opened. It was a man, a man he didn't recognize, but a familiar feeling was bubbling up inside of him. He was beyond terrified. Rank One Investigator Haise Sasaki regularly hunts down ghouls, and experiences horrors most wouldn't see in their life time. But this man wearing a tan suit and an odd mask sent shudders of fear through his entire being.

"Yo there Kaneki its been a while...I cant remember the last time I got to play with you like this...KANEKI!!" The man screamed as he grabbed his pliers suddenly.

The man was speaking to him or rather yelling crazily as he if knew him intimately, but Haise had no idea who this insane ghoul could be. Haise tried to speak, tried to move, but he could not find his voice, he couldn't move, he couldn't resist at all.

"Well then..Lets begin THE FUN! I'M GOING TO FILL THIS BUCKET BEFORE I'M DONE WITH YOU KANEKI!" 

Pain. That was all he could feel. His toes and his fingers being continuously ripped off as they quickly regenerated. Needles in his eyes, insects in his ears, the man called Jason tortured him for what seemed like forever. Haise couldn't move or hear but he saw Jason about to devour him. Jason bore his teeth.................! 

That's how Haise Sasaki woke up this morning, after a nightmare presumably from his past. As always he woke up screaming, sweating, and terrified. Thankfully he hadn't woken up anyone else in the Quinx Chateau. Even as the sunlight shone through the curtains after he awoke He couldn't help but be worried. These nightmares had been occurring more frequently. He decided to ask Arima Sensei about it later. Haise slowly rose out of bed to prepare for another day.

"Morning Sassan" Shirazu greeted Him as he came downstairs presumably after he smelled the breakfast he had been cooking. "Ah your breakfast looks incredible as always! Itadakimasu!"

"Oi Wait for everyone Shirazu! We all eat together" Haise huffed and pouted as Shirazu thoughtlessly dug into the gourmet before him. "Is everyone else up yet? They better hurry or we'll be late for the torso meeting...and Shirzu will eat everything."

At the mention of the Haise's breakfast being quickly devoured the other Quinx shuffled downstairs, quickly sitting down to eat. Saiko was looking as though she was trying to eat and beat her high score at the same time, Mutsuki was eating shyly, and Urie was eating while stuffing a book in his face. As they quietly ate Haise couldn't help but think that he loves his family and what he has here with them. He wouldn't surrender this to HIM. He wont let that happen at any cost, nightmares be damned. 

"Oi Sassan" Shirazu said between large bites. "That torso meeting! Aren't we going to be working with Suzuya Squad since our cases merged?" 

"Oh yes we are! I'm actually pretty excited! After all Suzuya is a special class like Arima sensei ,and he's my age. He really is incredible, but I'm not sure how much I can learn from him. After all he is pretty eccentric. Yosh everyone finish eating quickly we have to be at the meeting soon!" 

While he said that of course they were going to be late. Saiko took alot of convincing for her just to get out bed let alone get dressed, and go to a "boring" meeting. The Quinx quickly bounded out of the elevator sprinting to the meeting room. 

Suzuya hated meetings. They were always so boring and meaningless, it's always pretty simple. He goes somewhere, and he kills all the ghouls he can find. But yet here he was sitting in this small cramped room around a small table along with CCGs God of death Kishou Arima, Akira Mado, and their squads. Truth be told there is only one reason why he didn't skip the meeting and leave it to Hanbee, and that was because a certain mysterious investigator was supposed to be here. Haise Sasaki..he was definitely a mystery to Juuzou. Two months after the raid on Anteiku he appeared out of nowhere. Arima and Akira had supposedly been mentoring him, and he's risen in the ranks very quickly. Although Juuzou hasn't actually talked with him much Haise was always so nice to him. Whenever he saw him he always brought him treats to pick pocket, but he was always smiling. It felt weird at first seeing him always softly smile like that...but lately that feeling has changed. Haise is always so kind to him...whenever he sees that smile he feels warm inside...he has no idea what this feeling could possibly be.

As Juuzou was lost in his thoughts the meeting door suddenly slammed open immediately jarring him from his thoughts. The Quinx flooded in with the very man he was thinking about taking center stage.

"Arima sensei, Akira san, Suzuya Squad we are very sorry for being late!" Haise exclaimed as he stiffly saluted everyone. 

"Haise!!" Juuzou exalimed as he used his inhuman speed to jump out of his seat and skip over to him with a huge smirk on his face. 

Everyone expected Juuzou to simply do what he usually does, which is act like a raccoon and pickpocket the treats Haise undoubtedly has for him. Haise like usual opened his arms and flashed Juuzou that signature warm and gentle smile that's been making him feel funny lately. At this he surprisingly slowed down as he bounded over. As Juuzou slowly walked up to Haise he looked at him with those big and bright red eyes questioningly for a moment before hugging the man, nuzzling his face into his chest. 

"Ne..Haise" Juuzou said slowly as he wrapped his arms up the taller man's back "Did you miss me...? The smaller male asked as he looked up at Haise with a light blush decorating his cheeks. Juuzou had no idea why he acting like this...somehow this man just did this to him...

Haise had no idea what was going on in this moment. One moment he was apologizing and waiting for Suzuya to swipe the treats he brought and the next well he had this unbelievably cute thing in his arms. Haise thinks "thing" because Suzuya never acted like this around him before. Usually he was physically distant from everyone despite what his unusual personality would lead you to believe. Although it had been quite a while since they had last seen each other so maybe that's what prompted this. But Haise could not deny that although he never thought to look at him that way Suzuya, in this moment, was way too cute.

Needless to say everyone in the room was shocked. This behavior was unusual to see from the usually distant and eccentric special class investigator, but before anyone could comment HE spoke aloud.

"Oi" A voice took them out of their daze into one another, of course it was Arima, that cold aura leaving no room for inefficiency. "Are you two done yet?" "Let's start the meeting, everyone is here." 

And with that utterance Haise quickly separated from the smaller male and sat down much to Juuzou's displeasure as he slighly glared and pouted at the cold white haired God. 

Thus the 3 hour meeting concluded with a few objectives being outlined. The most immediate one being that Akira's squad, Suzuya Squad, and the Quinx squad are to work together in order to hunt down Torso who may be connected to Aogiri tree. Everyone was to be ready for individual strategic operations.

As everyone left the room Juuzou quickly found Haise and wrapped himself around his arm.

"Haise! Ne Ne Haise! Isn't this great we get work together after such a long time! Juuzou said excitedly as he skipped along with Haise and his squad. 

The Quinx members were obviously wary of Suzuya's new found affection for their mentor. Saiko was flashing a devilish grin as she whispered something to Mutsuki who became a blushing mess. Shirazu was just staring with his toothy mouth contorted into a confused expression, while Urie was simply observing and questioning the unprofessional behavior of this special class. As Haise observed his squad's reaction he also witnessed Suzuya's squad, particularly, Hanbee looking quite confused. Haise knew that he should tell Juuzou to stop, but he honestly loved the newfound attention the smaller male was giving him. Haise sighed as he leaned down to face Suzuya and flashed him that signature gentle, understanding, and warm smile. 

"Suzuya san I know we haven't seen each other since that operation three months ago, but we have very little time to prepare for this new and major operation. We can talk about this another time, for now our squads must prepare. After all we don't want to let down Arima sensei and Akira san right?" 

The second Haise gave him that smile, that warm and endearing smile, Juuzou found himself basking in it's warmth. He saw Haise's lips moving but he couldn't understand him or rather he couldn't hear him. Juuzou just stared at him with red eyes wide and a faint blush dusting his cheeks. A shake to his shoulder had him returning to reality where Haise's warm smile was replaced with a worried expression.

"Ne Suzuya san, are you okay? Are you sure you're not having too much sugar or something?" Haise said while scratching his head and getting close to Suzuya's face. Haise found his fellow investigator's new behavior towards him endearing but at the same time concerning, he would definitely have to talk with him about it another time. 

"O-o-of Course!" "Right, hehehe" Suzuya said as he jumped backwards with red decorating his cheeks. "Ne um Hanbee lets go get ready okay??" So stupid Juuzou thought to himself. Why is this happening? Juuzou had never allowed anyone to touch him or get close to him he felt violated and disgusted...but with Haise after not seeing him for so long. He turned into a submissive version of himself stuttering and blushing like a dumb ass. He realizes that this little assignment had the possibility to turn into a major operation and he's a squad captain. Juuzou broke into mentor mode looking at Hanbee with a sharpened expression. He was calmly reciting orders to his squad, they needed to be ready, everyday was a battle and this was no different.

After watching Suzuya oddly stutter and skip away Haise remembered that he needed to talk to his sensei about his reoccurring nightmares. Luckily said white haired sensei was just leaving the room along with his squad.

"Mina! I'll be back later to cook dinner so don't eat anything okay? That's an order!" Haise said as he bounded over to his mentor "Arima Sensei!"

The white haired God heard his pupil's voice and immediately faced him with that cold and indifferent expression. "Oh Haise." " What is it you need?" 

"Um..." Haise said as he looked at zero squad and then his mentor.

"Ah souka, squad you are dismissed for now." "I have something private to discuss with my pupil."

As zero squad wordlessly saluted their captain and left Arima told his pupil to follow him. They walked along the CCG hallways without exchanging many words other than the usual pleasantries between them as mentor and pupil and fellow investigators. They were both waiting to make it to their little sanctuary where Haise had acquired all of his recent skills. As the two entered the training room, which was just a large meeting room no one ever thinks to use, Arima was the first to speak.

"So, what is it Haise?" "It's unlike you to be so shy in front of others, so it must either be important...or classified." Arima said as he walked over to grab training swords for him and Haise to use. 

Haise was thrown a training sword and he assumed his stance ready to receive his sense's tutelage. This was how they always did things. Whenever Haise wanted quality time with his mentor or just to talk with him they would train like this, at first Haise didn't understand why. However as he came to understand the man a little he realized that this is just like him, killing two birds with one stone. Arima sensei was indeed a God of death and efficiency outside of being his sensei. While doing his best to keep his sensei engaged Haise told his mentor about his more frequent reoccurring nightmares and the worries that came along with them....but he didn't mention Suzuya's odd behavior towards him, but then again neither did Arima. 

"I see, so you're worried that you regaining your memories will result in you losing everything you ever built here." "Is that how you see your past self, my student?" Arima asked as he finally got serious for a split second and defeated Haise sword and all in an instant. "Not bad you're actually getting better, Haise."

As Arima said that Haise couldn't help but flash his signature smile and laugh a little as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from his sensei's praise, although he was still on the floor. "Yes, I am afraid...all of the memories I've ever seen regarding the person I was for 20 plus years is only ever sad smiles, goodbyes, and death." "I don't want that, I need to hold him back for my sake." Haise said as he was pulled up with his sensei's helping hand.

"So don't let it happen, Haise." "You told me yourself that you would get stronger, so get strong enough so that you don't have to lose anything." "It's getting late, we've been here for a few hours already, you should get some rest, my student." Arima said as he exited the room leaving Haise to examine what his sensei told him.

"He always makes seems so easy its really ludicrous." Haise said as he pouts and starts getting ready to head home back to his family. But before that Haise forgot that he had dismissed his squad before telling them to do their paper work.

After staying late and rushing to get the massive amount of paper work done Haise had finally arrived home at the chateau to find the Quinx lounging around, seemingly waiting for him to step through the door. Haise knew his squad needed to be in their best spirits in order to prepare for tomorrows joint search for current ghoul fugitive and possible Aogiri Tree Member, Torso. And so in true mentor fashion he got right too it. 

"Mina! Sorry I'm so late! What do you all want for dinner? I know it's pretty late but we should go over the plan and eat. We've got an early day tomorrow after all." Haise said already rushing to the kitchen. 

"Soba!" shouted Saiko. "Meat!" shouted Shirazu while Urie and Mutsuki just nodded in agreement.

The squad looked over the plan as they ate making sure every detail was clear, people were risking their lives after all. After dinner everyone went to bed wishing their mentor goodnight. After a long long day Haise finally slumped on his mattress. As soon as he reached it thoughts flooded his mind, some concerning his sensei's words, but most of those thoughts revolved around a certain little raven investigator. Haise had never thought about Suzuya that way before, but after today it was hard not to. The way the little raven looked at him today with those big red eyes, his pale white and beautiful skin, how small, slender, and adorable he is, and the way he nuzzled his head into his chest. Every detail was fresh in Haise's mind but he didn't know what Suzuya meant by any of these actions, knowing the eccentric personality of the investigator he could just be messing with him. Haise swore that he would talk to Suzuya about it when he's gathered up the courage, but for now he needed rest. 

Juuzou leaped head first into his bed wrapping himself around one of his large black pillows. He couldn't believe what he did today. He knew that he was excited to see Haise before the meeting but when he finally saw the tall and compassionate male Juuzou's barriers melted. That smile, that gentle and sweet smile made him feel so welcome and so warm. Haise doesn't judge Juuzou, he doesn't look at him like he's unusual like everyone else does. He even called his body threads, that others call grotesque, a beautiful and unique look that only belongs to him. Haise...he kept thinking about how close he was to him, how hugged him..how he nuzzled his chest..how he smelled..how if he just raised himself up a little he could've...Juuzou imagined it. Him actually kissing Haise..he imagined him in his room seeing him dressed like he is now in nothing but a black tank top and shorts. He slowly closed his eyes placing his hand in his shorts and around his member imagining Haise climbing on top of him, hovering over him as Juuzou eagerly and seductively spreads his pale and slender legs for the taller male. How long had it been since he did this? Juuzou for the life of him couldn't recall but at this moment he did't care. All he cared about now was how heavenly it felt to touch himself to that warm man who was making him so hot, so fast. Juuzou is a moaning mess jerking himself hard while pinching one of is nipples imagining Haise fucking him into the mattress. In between the little sounds and moans he was making he couldn't help but repeat the man's name; Haise, Haise, Haise he repeated like a mantra that would let him cum already. Juuzou cant hold it anymore as he cums in his shorts with a loud and seductive wail of a moan that could pierce steel plate walls. He lied there for a what seemed like forever panting, blushing ,and sweating as if Haise had actually fucked him. Juuzou lies there dumbfounded too tired from pure bliss to reflect on what he just did and who he did it too...he quietly wrapped himself in his black comforter and went quickly to sleep while thinking of Haise....and the treats he forgot.


	2. Torso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torso investigation gets underway. Now mind you this may or may not be different from the anime and manga, after all it'd be pretty boring if all I did was write that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smutty things this chapter. Well just wait okay I promise it'll come in spades ;)

Dreaming. He could tell he was dreaming. One second everything was black and the next he found himself in a familiar place. It was a cafe he often liked to frequent, whether with others or by himself. The cafe was called RE. 

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" A voice pulled him from his thoughts, one that elicits a weird feeling of dejavu. It was the cute purple haired waitress that always gives him that same look. That sad and sort of lost as to what to do smile. 

"Oh I'll just have the usual." At this the girl nodded in understanding and walked to the counter. She shortly came back with a cup of coffee black as night. The fragrance as always seemed familiar to Haise but he could never place just where he smelled it before. 

As he was taking a long sip another voice, one he always dreads hearing, pulls him from his thoughts. 

"Haise. Do you remember this place?" 

Haise looked up to see that person sitting across from him at the small table, his former self. The man had his signature white hair, was clad in black, but the thing Haise always notices above all else is how sad his eyes always look. 

"No of course you don't. You don't remember a thing about this place, or who they are." The man said looking dejected. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel Haise? That everything I tried to protect is nothing to you, and how I could lose it all to those people you call your friends and mentors, and I can't do anything about it."

As the man was saying all this Haise couldn't help but empathize with him. As he spoke he just seemed so sad and defeated but also so full of strength and and pride. He was a confusing individual, but one that Haise could understand.

"I do understand." As Haise started talking the red eyed male faced him with a threatening look, as if he was daring him. 

"It's the same feeling I get when I ask myself if I were to regain my memories, and you were to return. It's clear we were on opposite sides. And I think that if I did return to being you then Arima sense and Akira San wouldn't hesitate to kill me." 

As Haise was talking he noticed the other male had calmed down. He was sitting there elegantly crossing his legs and sipping get his coffee as if he was listening to a sob story of sorts. 

"So I decided. I decided that I won't become you, so I can preserve everything I built for myself, I won't allow you to come back."

At this the white haired male seemed to snap. The table and cups were sent flying by four thick red kagune that erupted from the male's back. 

"That's where you're wrong, Haise." The male said as he wrapped his kagune around him preventing him from moving. "You are weak, and you can protect nothing." 

Haise wanted to respond but it seemed the white haired male was trying to crush his torso with his strength. 

"But since you are me and I am you when the time comes I'll cut you a deal, Haise. I won't kill you, we will become one...Haise." the male said as he put Haise down.

"The door is there if you accept my offer, but I think you know it won't matter because it will happen eventually." 

Haise was going to stand his ground in defiance but someone had pushed him through the door...it was the purple haired waitress with a hopeful but sad smile gracing her lips. Her lips moved as she uttered something as he was flung through the door, but he couldn't hear her in the dark abyss he was flung into.

"MO YAAAAADDDDAAAA" Haise screamed as he jolted awake. Again he did it again. He was a sweating and nervous wreck. As he slapped a hand over to cover his face he peeked over at the clock while trying to catch his breath. 

"4 am again huh" Haise sighed to himself as he slowly sauntered his way out of bed. To be honest he wasn't sure if he could work today, but today was the day individual operations started around torso. "Headache be damned" Haise said as he sauntered over to the bathroom to begin his day. 

Haise was making breakfast when the first of the Qs sauntered downstairs, to his surprise it was Urie who sint typically a morning riser. 

"Good morning Urie Kun! Anything in particular you'd like today, it's going to be along day after all." Haise said with his signature smile adorning his face.

(What I'd like is for you stop having nightmares like a child first rank Sasaki) "No thanks, just going out for a run." Urie said in his usual mono tone. 

"Ah soka. I'll ask the others then, have fun on your run Urie kun!"

Urie couldn't help but tsk as he jogged out of the chateau.

Soon after the other Quinx all sauntered down stairs no doubt smelling the feast their mentor was cooking. 

This was how most days started out, Haise thought. Urie's typical Urie attitude, Shirazu and Saiko always bickering back and forth, and Mutsuki with her (Yes Haise was more than aware that Tooru was in fact a woman but decided to hide it for some reason) shy smiles. But today was a bit different than most, today everyone would have to be at their best.

As everyone had sat down and began to eat Haise figured that it was mentor time. "Mina, I'm sure you're all aware what today is and what that means for all of us. Let's all go over our assignments and make sure we're all up to speed okay? We want to show everyone we're ready at the short meeting before the operation! 

Juuzou woke up to his pitch black room and he was drousy as usual, but something was different. As he sat up and yawned a cute long yawn while stretching his arms up he could feel something a bit uncomfortable in his pants. That's when he remembered what he did last night...but more importantly who he did it to. He touched himself for the first time in who knows how long last night, and he did it to that person who makes him feel so warm...Haise. 

As he slowly got up he felt the dry patch on him, it was really gross. He went over to the bathroom and as he did he stripped off his black shorts and tank top he was wearing. He stepped into the shower and turned on the scalding hit water. As the water hit him Juuzou couldn't help but think how special of a relationship him and pain have, in fact it's all he's known, well mostly.

His thoughts drifted to people he cares about, as few as they are. Shinohara, his mentor, the closest thing he has to a father, in a coma because he wasn't there to help him. Hanbe, his fellow investigator, probably the most reliable partner he's had apart from Jason. And Haise...Juuzou wasn't sure how he felt about the mysterious investigstor. 

He just showed up one day with Akira and Arima claiming they were his Guardians and mentors. He climbed the ranks super quickly and they met quite a few times. Although they never had an interaction longer than a few minutes Haise was always kind to him. He always greeted him with his warm and gentle smile, he gave him his favorite treats, and never judged him even after he saw him modifying his body. 

Juuzou turned off the water and stepped out to see himself in the mirror. His body stitched with many tiny red threads that he did himself. Juuzou couldn't help but wonder how Haise would react if he saw all of his tiny threads adorning his body. Most others reacted with faces akin to him having three faces. Then again Haise was different, very different from others. Juuzou wondered if he would be fun to tease as he trails his index and middle fingers from his chest to his lips. 

A knock at the door drove him from his thoughts. "Suzuya senpai it's Hanbee. You were late waking up this morning so you missed the meeting, I took the liberty of allowing you to sleep, but now we should get to work."

"Hai, Hai Hanbee I'm coming." Juuzou swears Hanbee is so considerate most of the time but when it counts most like waking him up for the meeting so he could at least see Haise today he oddly falls short. Oh well it's time to start acting like a mentor, Juuzou thought as he exited the bathroom to get dressed. 

Haise was walking along a sidewalk downtown with Saiko who was looking dehydrated from the heat. As Haise threw her a bottle of water that had her jumping out her boots to get he couldn't help but think about Suzuya.

Sure it was like Suzuya to be late to a meeting or not show up at all but oddly enough Haise was actually looking forward to seeing the cute little raven haired male. Wait a second did he just think that Suzuya was cute??!! Haise admits that after what happened before he was starting to see the reaper in a different light. Before all he saw was a first rate investigator who was a special first class at such a young age just like Arima sensei. But after so long and after that particular meeting Haise couldn't help but notice things about the raven haired male he never noticed before.

As Haise was drifting further into his thoughts Saiko was patting him on the back. "Maman! Urie and Shirazu got something!" Saiko exclaimed. 

Over the intercom Haise could hear Shirazu and Urie.

"Oi sassan! Urie's a freaking genius! He narrowed down our suspects to taxi drivers based on the spacing and timings of the victims. Not only that we're tailing the taxi that Mutsuki stepped into! Knowing his sense of smell.." "Rank 1 Sasaki it's Torso without a doubt, we don't need backup." Urie would chime in exactly like that. Haise immediately began to move trying to locate their position with Saiko dragging behind.

Mutsuki was sure of it. She could smell the ghoul coming from that taxi. Not only that the car seemed to target the young woman specifically, and she matched the profile of the last victims. Mutsuki without thinking moved the woman out of the way and pushed herself into the car. She couldn't guess what would happen afterwards.

"Ne, what was that about hmmm?" The deranged ghoul asks as he reaches one arm back at an ungodly angle to choke the life out of her. "THAT WAS MY PREY! HOW DARE YOU??!!" The ghoul was screaming and facing her now while driving. They pulled into an alley way and the ghoul fully stepped into the back seat to choke her to death with both hands. 

As she was passing out Mutsuki couldn't help but think of sensei. His smile, how he would look at her...No she couldn't let it end here, not without seeing him! Mutsuki brought out her knives and started cutting at the ghoul who screamed in pain.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" The ghoul shouted as Mutsuki ran from the car.

That's when Shirazu and Urie showed up on their bike along with several law enforcement vehicles in tow. 

"Yosh we found him first. (Promotion here I come) Mutsuki get behind us, Shirazu back me up." Urie said as he charged at the deranged and gangly looking ghoul. 

Urie immediately engaged the ghoul fiercely and quickly with his kagune. It was clear this ghoul "torso" had very little combat experience, an easily earned promotion. Or so he thought. Just as he about to land a deadly blow Urie had the wind knocked out of him by another kagune that sent him flying towards Shirazu who promptly caught him. 

"Torso it seems you've been discovered by some doves. Not to worry I'll take care of them." Said the ghoul as he approached the three.

"Hai Orochi San! Thank you very much Orochi san." Said Torso simply looking on, or more specifically staring daggers at Tooru.

"Shit so this is Orochi, an Aogiri officer. Shit Urie this is a bit more than we can chew, we should fall back and wait for Sassan." Said Shirazu already beginning to carry Urie.

"SHUT UP YOU BABIES" shouted Urie "Just how long do you two intend to rely on sensei for everything, I won't rely on him, I'll get ahead without him." Said Urie as he began chewing on himself.

"Oi oi Oi what are you doing?!" Shirazu demanded.

"Isn't it obvious trying to feed my kagune dammit!" Said Urie 

As Orochi was approaching for the kill Urie was knocked out by none other than sensei himself. 

"Sassan!" Exclaimed Shirazu, "Sensei!" Exclaimed Mutsuki.

"Shirazu, Saiko take care of Urie and Mutsuki, and Urie we'll talk later." Said Haise as he drew his quinque ready to fight.

"Oh you look different, so let me guess you're the king of the fakes?" Asked the ghoul as he continued forward. "We'll let's see what you got." 

The two ran at each other full speed. Engagements only lasting a few seconds in between, both were very precise in their execution. Although Orochi seemed to have the edge.

"It's like they say you're indeed very tough." Said Haise after being pushed back by a powerful kick. 

"Why thank you" said Orochi as he rapidly closed in on Haise, not giving him time to think.

Haise quickly rebounded using martial arts to quickly block Orochi and get some distance. As he made his way over to Shirazu he stood up tall.

"Shirazu...watch the others for me and please keep your distance." Said Haise as he threw away his white dove coat.

Haise brought out his kagune, it was three tentacle like objects that glowed a dark shade of red. Orochi did the same, his kagune was a bright blue that coiled around his arm. Although Haise had a little surprise for him. As they bounded at one another kagune drawn Haise grabbed his quinque and began to try to overwhelm Orochi with pure offense using a style he began tailoring himself. However Orochi was far too experienced to let another weapon and increased speed beat him. Orochi easily maneuvered around the investigators inexperienced and too forward attacks and impaled him with his kagune through his abdomen. 

"Sassan!" Haise heard Shirazu scream as Orochi let him fall to the ground. He could feel the blood pouring out of his body and could his pulse as it got slower and slower along with his heartbeat. 

"Dammit" thought Haise..."Am I really this weak...?" He asked as he drifted to the unconscious realm. 

Juuzou and Akira squads were standing by at HQ. After it had been reported over intercom that Haise's squad had found torso the supervisor of the investigation ordered that Suzuya and Akira squads were unnecessary and should report back. However that soon changed.

"Anyone, hello is anyone on comms??!!" Suzuya and Akira immediately listened in. "This is Shirazu of the Quinx squadron, we need backup immediately! We encountered Orochi of Aogiri! Two of us are wounded and Sassan is down, I repeat squad leader is down. I don't know his status but he took a pretty bad hit, please if anyone is hearing me we need backup now!"

The second Juuzou heard Haise was down he didn't wait for the rest of the transmission. He immediately swept up Jason and went out sprinting as fast as he could without thinking. Of course Akira squads and his squad called out to him but he couldn't hear them right now. All he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears as he keeps running and running.

"Haise, don't be dead please don't be dead." He said puffing little breaths "I need to know what these feelings mean Haise, I need to know why I feel this way about you and only you..I need to see you Haise, please wait for me Haise!

Back at the scene Shirazu was desperately trying to hold off Orochi using his long range kagune, but Orochi was just too fast.

"Dammit when will backup get here, dammit" Shirazu said as he kept firing.

Orochi dodged with ease and it seemed as though he was actually playing with the Quinx and his comparably weak kagune. 

"Are you done you fake?" Orochi asks as he begins to advance "You see its simply due to the difference in our abilities, it's simply because you weren't strong enough" Orochi said as he went in for the kill. 

Haise was barely conscious but he could hear and see a little bit of what was going on. He couldn't speak but inside he was tearing up. He needed to get up, he needed to be strong, but he just couldn't find the strength. He was right, here was one of his squad mates about to die and he can't do anything about it..he cant...because...he's weak.

"Haise." A voice pulls his attention away from the fight. Over to his right he saw him, with his glowing left eye."I told you Haise that you were weak, that you couldn't protect anything. But even though I'm right and I can take back everything right now I won't. You seem determined Haise so I'll give you another chance. Let me see what I can do with this weak vessel."

As he said that Haise could feel himself drifting somehow further into the unconscious, and then suddenly he could feel and see nothing.

Just before Orochi was going to deal the final blow to Shirazu he felt a pressure to his right, a pressure full of strength, pride, and bloodlust. He immediately jumped off of Shirazu and looked to his right only to see Haise quickly regenerating his wound and smiling wickedly. 

"Well then, seems Haise did keep this body in shape." Kaneki said as he bends his index finger and cracks it. "Now as for you.." instead of three kagune six much darker and stronger looking kagune erupt from his back "show me exactly how strong you are." He said with a wicked and expecting smile on his face along with his one piercing glowing red eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? I'm not sure because I wrote this on my phone while at work.


	3. Wrath and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up Torso and perhaps a little time in between before the raid on the auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated BOI

After all this time....he hasn't changed one bit, that strength and that foolish pride. Nishio thought to himself. Honestly he didn't think he would have to deal with high ranked doves given the assignment he was undertaking. As fate would have it he would face off against high rank investigators but not the one he imagined. The person who stood before him, his former boss, not Haise Sasaki, but Kaneki Ken. He could feel it, the change in the atmosphere made it undeniable. 

"Now then...show me exactly how strong you are!" Said Kaneki as he rushed at Orochi. 

Orochi could only defend against the devastating flurry of attacks sent his way. Kaneki wasn't even at full strength as he was sure he hadn't properly eaten in quite some time. But the difference was completely obvious. In little to no time his kagune was whittled down and he was impaled by Kanekis fierce kagune.

"Pay back time!!" Exclaimed Kaneki as he sent Orochi flying into a building.

After Kaneki walked over to the now beaten Orochi he saw his mask was on the ground.

"Ne let's see that face shall we" Said Kaneki as he lifted Orochi up.

"No matter how much time passes or what you become you really are irredeemable aren't you...Kaneki." Said Nishio looking directly into his eyes.

"NISHIO SENPAI!" Kaneki yelled as he saw his former comrades face. "Huh? Who is Nishio senpai??!!" Asked Kaneki as a headache racked his entire being. The contradiction in memories between the two personas was causing him quite a bit of anguish.

Using the opportunity Nishio quickly grabbed Torso who was hiding the whole time and ran as fast as he could, he knew he wouldn't get another chance. As he was running he could hear other voices approaching the scene behind him, maybe other investigators. Either way he was in no shape to fight, he's lucky enough to be alive. 

As Juuzou was coming up to the scene he could hear screaming, screaming that sounded like Haise. He sped up and first came across the rest of the Quinx squad who were wounded and looking on in horror. When juuzou looked to see what they were looking at he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Haise Sasaki a first class investigator was killing the police officers present at the scene and feeding. For a moment Juuzou couldn't believe his eyes...Haise...his Haise...a ghoul. After that last thought he almost snapped, bringing Jason to heel ready to charge.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him at that moment. It was Akira who calmly approached Haise and the pile of bodies he had created. After calmly approaching she addressed everyone

"Squad it is clear that investigator Haise has lost control. As such it is our duty as directed by the CCG that we begin suppression measures for Haise Sasaki a triple S rate ghoul. Suzuya squad you may also be needed to suppress so please assist. Quinx squad please fall back to the perimeter where medical personnel are standing by."

After the speech Juuzou collected himself and walked forward to stand next to Akira with his squad behind him.

"Everyone exercise extreme caution, Haise has eaten plenty, and as such he'll be at full strength. Please go after him as if you plan to kill him." Said Akira as she readied her whip like quinque.

Juuzou was conflicted. He knew that this ghoul before him was definitely Haise...but it couldn't be. Haise just couldn't be a ghoul, he couldn't be....but as much as he didn't want to believe it this was the reality. Akira seemed to know a bit more...he'll definitely have a word with her later. But for now duty calls.....normally this would be fun for him. After all ghoul hunting is one of his favorite things to do...but since it was Haise he just wanted to end it quickly.

With this in mind Juuzou quickly bolted in with Jason ready to strike, his squad following him. The deranged and confused Kaneki immediately perked up when he felt several strong auras heading towards him. But a certain incredibly sweet aroma filled his nostrils, a scent sweeter than all the blood and corpses currently surrounding him. He had never smelled anything like it and he started frantically darting his eyes around to find the source. 

Suzuya squad quickly closed in dealing quick slashing blows to the deranged ghoul who howled out in pain. Mado squad quickly followed up with quick and coordinated attacks to throw him off and attack his kagune to render it useless. But the deranged ghoul had other plans. He had eaten plenty, but he needed that sweet aroma!

As Mado squads quinque made contact with two of Kaneki's six kagune their blades became stuck. When the investigators looked up at their target he had changed. Two more kagune had spawned for a total of eight kagune and they had taken on a centipede like appearance, and he had a strange plague doctor like mask covering half his face. Akira immediately knew what this form meant, kakuja.

"Oh no you two fall back now!" Akira ordered. 

The two investigators abandoned their weapons and fell back towards their squad lead. Suzuya squad rendezvous with them. 

The deranged Kaneki threw their destroyed weapons away and roared towards the investigators, a powerful and thunderous scream almost. The wounds that we're inflicted healed in a blink of an eye and before anyone knew it he was right in front of them. 

By now the ghoul had narrowed down the source of the insanely sweet smell filling the air and tempting him through his madness. He jumped directly in front of Juuzou and attacked. Kaneki was fast..but so was Suzuya squad, they are after all part of the elite. As soon as he attacked his attack was blocked by all members of Suzuya squad trapping the ghoul into a formation using their quinque that could prove to be deadly if he so much as moved another muscle.

As the ghoul stood there unable to pry himself free of their formation he was constantly saying one thing and one thing over and over again; "sweet..sweet..so sweet...it smells so...sweet..so" 

"Is this all you are Haise?" A soft voice momentarily pulls the deranged ghoul from his madness. "I really don't want to think that you know...after all Haise you're different from the others." As the little raven haired investigator spoke everyone could see the ghoul was slowly softening up, his kakuja kagune becoming lax.

Juuzou signaled to Hanbee who looked back at him with a questioning look, but reluctantly released the tight hold formation they had on the ghoul. Juuzou placed his hand on Haise's cheek as he spoke.

"I don't want you to be just another ghoul Haise because I know you aren't. You make me feel safe, warm, and happy. Feelings I never thought I'd experience for real come very easily whenever I see you. And it's so scary Haise. It's scary because I've never felt like this about anyone before, and I have no idea what to do with these feelings. It's so scary because if you keep on acting like this I'll have to kill you..and my heart actually aches at that thought. Please Haise come back, I need your help...to tell me what these feelings mean for me...for us.."

As Juuzou said the last sentence he placed his forehead on the ghouls and wrapped his arms around his neck. The ghoul silently fell to his knees and started sobbing, the transformation slowly undoing itself. Juuzou held onto him the whole time. After the ghoul was transformed back into Haise he wrapped his arms around Juuzou and held onto him tightly while sobbing into his neck and shoulder. Juuzou was patting him on the head encouraging him to be calm.

"I don't want to eat anymore..." Said Haise as he passed out on Juuzou's shoulder. 

"Shhhh Yosh Yosh daijobu" Said Juuzou while petting Haise

After Haise was confirmed to be unconscious, secure, and docile Akira and Suzuya's squad wanted to move him and restrain him, but Suzuya would have none of it.

"Let him sleep for a bit longer...he's really tired, I can feel it. We'll chalk these officers deaths up to killed in the line of duty during CCG ghoul mop up operations, that okay Akira san?" Asked Juuzou as he continued to hold and pet Haise.

"Yeah that should be fine. Mina begin clean ops. I'll call in extra emergency service vehicles to clean up the bodies and secure the scene. Suzuya squad for now you secure the scene and make sure our fellow investigators are all okay. My squad will look around for any clues regarding torso and the Aogiri officer know as Orochi. Everyone dismissed."

All squads acted quickly and the scene was quickly secured, cleaned, and scoured over. Suzuya and Mado squads did not sustain any causualities and only had light injuries. The quinx squad had one badly wounded which was Urie who was rushed to the hospital, the rest only sustained light injuries. Unfortunately due to the confusion of the operation several law enforcement officers lost their lives. Haise Sasaki was classified as severely injured although his body didn't show it. He was loaded up into an ambulance, fortunately Juuzou had an excuse to go with him as he had sustained a minor injury to his arm during the fight. The operation concerning Torso was over, a whole new operation regarding Aogiri Tree was just beginning.

He was dreaming again, but this dream felt warm and welcoming. Haise slowly opened his eyes to a field of flowers. Normally when this happened it was a field of spider lillies followed by the pain and misery he was used to. But this dream was altogether different. He woke up in a field of sunflowers surrounded by a sweet smelling cool breeze and sunshine. For a moment he was beyond confused, he never had a pleasant dream like this before. A soft, sweet, and alluring scent coming from behind him compelled him from his thoughts.

As Haise looked behind him he wasn't met with any of the usual suspects. Who stood before him was not his former self, not miss Rize, and not Jason. The person standing before him was a certain little raven haired investigator he couldn't get off his mind lately, Suzuya Juuzou. He was wearing a black shirt too baggy for him with black shorts and red converses. 

"Yo Haise! Weird seeing you here, I've had this dream alot but I've never had anyone else here with me before. You really are special...Haise." As Juuzou said the last sentence he placed one little hand over his heart. 

Haise was speechless and couldn't really think if what to say first. As he went to open his mouth a small finger was on his lips.

"Shhhh it's okay I know you're probably a bit confused. Walk me Ne Haise?" Juuzou asked as he extended his hand towards him.

Haise took his hand gently and started strolling along with the cute ravenette, he couldn't pull his eyes away from where their hands were intertwined. 

"Ya know Haise this dream world is alot like me. Cute and bouncy on the surface but just under that lies all of the ugly truths I never want anyone to see." As Juuzou uttered that last phrase the world around them shifted briefly to a barren field littered with death and ravens before quickly shifting back to the sunflower fields.

"You're the same aren't you Haise. You always give everyone kindness and a gentle and understanding smile. It's as if you understand sadness and suffering but you want to shield others from it with your smile if only for a brief moment." As Juuzou continued to talk Haise couldn't tear himself away, not from the skin to skin contact which to him was burning hot, and not from Juuzou's sickly sweet scent threatening to break his self control. 

"That smile didn't used to mean much to me you know. At first I just thought nothing of it and continued to work with you. But as I spent time with you and always saw that smile a feeling began to sprout. Everytime I saw you I felt giddy, happy, joyful, butterflies." Haise couldn't help but gulp at that last statement.

"When you first saw me modifying myself I thought that was it you know. I thought you would look at me like everyone else does like some odd unsightly creature." As Juuzou said this he lifted his other hand to the sky watching as the red from the threads on his little hand shone in the sunlight. "But you didnt. Instead you told me that it was part of what made me unique, what made me me, you even told me that you thought my threads looked really pretty. I'm sure you didn't notice through your smile but it was then I decided that I wanted to know who you were Haise. It was then I wanted to know what these feelings mean and why I only have them for you."

Juuzou pulled Haise's hand towards him, spun around, and got on his tip toes. Haise was still dumbfounded by everything he just heard the ravenette say, so he did not react not even when he felt small lips close in on his own. As Juuzou kissed him the scent Hiase smelled got even thicker and stronger almost like phermones urging him on. Haise responded to the soft kiss trying to keep his composure.The kiss lasted for a second before Juuzou pulled away.

"Sorry if that wasn't too good...I've never tried this sort of thing" Suzuya shyly admitted with a blush adorning his face.

Haise couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Juuzou by the arms and pulled him close and seized those lips with his own. Juuzou gasped lightly surprised at the sudden change but he settled into the kiss and let Haise lead him. The kiss turned into several until the two realized they needed to breath and parted with a line of saliva between them.

"That was...."

"Amazing right" Haise finished for him

"Yeah! I'll take that as a yes to everything I was going to ask, after all I know you heard me before."

"Yeah that's all I can remember though...Juuzou I'm not an expert on love but I'll show you and teach you what I can and we'll do this together okay?"

"Hm" Juuzou responded humming as Haise leaned down to put their foreheads together. 

And that's when Haise woke up, to a blaring hospital alarm going off. As he was wondering who, what, where, and why he smelled that sweet scent and something nudging his side. He looked over to his left to see Juuzou still asleep through the blaring hospital alarm that sounded as a result of one of the wires coming undone due to him climbing into his hospital bed. He was curled up into his side murmuring something. A nurse came in to turn off the alarm and fetch the doctor, no doubt to tell them that he was awake. Since he had a second he leaned in to hear what Juuzou was saying.

"Haise....where did you go...Haise...." Juuzou was softly mumbling in his sleep. As Haise looked at the adorable sight of Juuzou in a hospital gown almost completely naked murmuring his name in his sleep he couldn't help but think how he would love to ravage him here and now, that sweet alluring scent tempting him. But that could wait thought Haise as he moves Juuzou's bangs away from his adorable sleeping face. They have time, time to feel around each other. There was no need to rush things.

"Good night little raven" Said Haise as he leaned down to place a small good night kiss on Juuzou's forehead. 

Haise woke up with a blaring headache and no memory of what had occurred very recently. He wondered about how the Torso incursion went and how he ended up here. He was going to make sure to read the mission report later, but that can wait for now.

When the doctor came in he didn't make the two separate which Haise was thankful for. He told them that their injuries were minor and that they could both be released today, and with that he quickly left the room to see other patients, seems like he's quite busy Haise thought. 

Just when Haise was contemplating going back to sleep and hugging Juuzou into his arms said Raven had stirred himself awake. He woke up with a cute long yawn while stretching out his arms bed head and all, he was just too adorable.

"Ohayou Haise!" Said Juuzou as he excitedly climbed into the investigators lap. Haise couldn't help but blush as he did this so shamelessly.

"Um....Suzuya kun...you're a bit...naked." Said the shy first grade investigator blushing lightly

At this Juuzou pouted and moved his face away. Haise realized his mistake, Juuzou wants them to be more intimate so he's taking steps...Albeit a bit too quickly. 

"Hai Hai, gomen gomen." Haise said with a nervous laugh. Haise gulped a little bit before leaning into next to Juuzou's ear to whisper "Juuzou, you look so tempting right now." Said Haise with a blush decorating his face. 

At this Juuzou immediately perked up and turned to face Haise with big wide red eyes and a dark deep blush adorning his features. 

"Oh...really?" Juuzou said shyly while slighlty averting his eyes, blush evident.

Haise smiled gently as he grabbed Juuzou's waist to pull him closer. "Look at me Juuzou" Said Haise as he placed his hand on Juuzou's cheek. 

Juuzou obliged and was taken by surprise as Haise suddenly claimed his lips into his own, a cute little surprised noise came from the ravenette which Haise swallowed with great pleasure. Juuzou settled into the kiss pressing into Haise and just to be closer, to be as close as he can to this warmth he feels. As the kiss got more intimate Hiase could smell Juuzous already sickly sweet sent growing stronger, filling his nostrills, and urging him on. He had to keep himself in control or else who knows what he might do to this beautiful creature in his hospital bed. The two pull away keeping their foreheads touching after a few sensual kisses that have them both puffing tiny breaths. 

Juuzou was the first to speak or rather giggle adorably, "I guess you remember that dream hmmm" He smirked accusably at his Haise. 

"Yeah, it's the only dream I think I ever want to remember" Said Haise as he slowly leaned in again to peck the little ravens lips. 

The ravenette returned the peck giggling, loving every second.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Said Juuzou

Haise looked at him a bit deviously before he said "To what exactly?" He asked teasingly with a cheeky smirk on his face

"I thought it'd be obvious at this point" huffed Juuzou not catching the light teasing, he hugged Haise gently placing his face in his chest and looking up at Haise with pleading large ruby red eyes and a heavy blush before continuing. "I really like you alot Haise, and I..."

"Yes." Blurted out Haise before his new boyfriend could finish. Haise placed his hand to pet the raven gently. "Of course I'll be yours Juuzou, but in return please be mine."

"That goes without saying baka" Said Juuzou as they closed the gap once more for an intimate and sensual kiss between two new lovers. 

"Wait didn't we already do this before?" said Haise in between kisses.

"Maybe" Said Juuzou as he giggled back into the kiss.

What a screwed up situation thought the two of them. They both knew what this entailed despite not saying to one another. They are ghoul investigators and unbeknownst to Haise Juuzou knew he was a ghoul. It was a fucked up situation and they both knew it but as they looked to in each others eyes for warmth and for comfort they couldn't bring themselves to care. 

As Haise gave his new lover the gentlest of smiles Juuzou smirked deviously and started giggling.

"Hmmm nani?" Asked Haise

"Our first date, introduce me to your kids papa Haise, formally I mean." He said with a devilish smirk decorating his features 

"Eeeehhhhh" Said Haise with a deep blush on his cheeks.

"Oh and if things go well maybe I'll even spend the night and.."

Before the little raven could finish Haise threw one of his pillows at him. "Okay that's enough out of you!" Said Haise while blushing.

"Ehhh Haise is that any way to treat your superior?" Asked Juuzou as he grabbed the culprit pillow ready to assault his new boyfriend. Juuzou jumped him happily and the two wrestled and laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world. 

Of course the world has other plans, but for now they'll cherish all the time they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuties! First date next one!


	4. Haise and First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou sees Mado and first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fuccking god This sucked to write. I relaized after like forever that actual emojis fuck up your entire fic so apologies for lack of emojis. Hope it's okay at least.

A hospital room, much like the one he found himself in before a few days ago. But instead of love, kisses, and soft spoken promises this room brings painful reminders of past mistakes. Here is where Juuzou is currently standing next to a hospital bed that his mentor is currently using, has been using for some time now. The only sound present in the room being the soft beat of the life support system keeping his mentor alive. Juuzou comes here every now and then to tell his mentor how he is doing, to tell him about his day, how he feels. Juuzou never took the opportunity before when his mentor had offered but here he is telling him everything that's happened since he's fallen asleep. Juuzou knows that he'll never answer him, he'll never wake up, and it's all because of him. It's because of him his mentor, the only person who really cared for him, ended up wounded so severely. It's because he didn't listen, he didn't take his mentors words and advice to heart. That day he didn't just lose his mentor, he lost the second feeling of love he ever felt, along with his left leg.

Now when Juuzou normally thinks about the love he has experienced in his life the first person that comes to mind is Mama. The love she imparted to him was no doubt a twisted one. She praised him when he did what she wanted. This could range from eating human flesh just like them or slaughtering humans and ghouls alike as she ordered. Since he was young he was conditioned to believe that all that was normal for him. But after the CCG raid and his consequent assignment to the CCG, unbeknownist to him, he began to experience a new kind of love. The unique love shared between a student and a mentor. Shinohara san was a kind and caring mentor who would listen to him, and he understood him better than anyone else. 

Back then he just couldn't understand how valuable and rare a love like that was. He didn't truly understand it until he acted rashly and he lost it. For a time after he didn't experience any sort of love, even while he was telling Shinohara about Haise initially. However soon he was racking up achievements and ranking up quickly. Soon after he was assigned to lead S3 as an Assistant Special Class Investigator and mentor his own squad. That was when Juuzou experienced a love he is still experiencing and learning, the love and joy of mentoring. 

He's already told Shinohara all of this and all of what had happened recently. After telling Shinohara everything about the Torso incident in his normal tone, he couldn't help but feel giddy as he told his mentor about the fourth kind of love that had recently fully manifested. Yes he's told Shinohara about Haise before and how he didn't understand him or the feelings he had for him. But now he could tell him that those feeling are the rarest kind of love; an intimate and understanding romantic love that Shinohara had only told him about once.

"So don't worry Shinohara san, I'm doing just fine." Said the ravenette as he placed his hand on his mentors chest. Juuzou slowly walked out of the small sunlit room and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Message from Sasaki: Yo Juuzou this is Haise! I figured I'd make sure you got my number. I'm preparing everything right now but you can come by whenever you'd like. I'm really excited for our date, I can't wait. 

Juuzou couldn't help but smile softly as he read the message, it was so Haise it was hilarious. In contrast Juuzou was really simple, and really loved emojis. 

Message to Sasaki: I can't wait for your cooking, and you ;)

As rushed as it feels Juuzou couldn't wait and insisted that they had their first date later today even though they only came out to each other fairly recently. But nows not the time for that. He took care of the paper work, incident reports, and saw his mentor today all in order to have time to do one thing, to ambush Akira san and force her tell him what she knows about Haise. The days following the Torso incident Juuzou attempted to look into Haise's records only to find out that they were sealed, and only certain persons were allowed to see them. These persons were limited to CCG executives along with Arima and Mado. Mado was the easiest to track down. 

Juuzou was about to knock on her office door when he hesitated and pulled his hand back. Would he like what he was going to hear? Why was he snooping around in the first place? Why did it matter so much to him? Ah, he knew why. That is because Haise Sasaki the current love of his life was a ghoul, and a really strong one at that. He wasn't a Quinx like everyone else was told. Juuzou hated ghouls for what they did to him, what they stole from him. He hated them so much that ghoul hunting could be decribed as his passion. However he made an exception for Haise, because he likes him so much. Due to that he felt that he needed to know more about his past as much as it may hurt them both. "Come on Rei, get it together" Said Juuzou as he once again lifted his hand to Mado Akira's office door.

Just when he was about to knock the door slowly opened revealing the blonde senior investigator. Juuzou looked up a bit shocked. 

"You didn't seriously think your mumbling would escape the famous Mado super hearing did you?" Asked Akira as she observed the ravenette with a small smile adorning her lips. 

Juuzou blushed slightly, he knew that when he was lost In thought he would occasionally mumble instead but to think she could hear that...

"Come on in, I already have a pretty good idea as to why you're here." Said Akira as he reentered the room. 

As Juuzou walked in and had a seat he realized he had never actually been in Mado's office before. It was a small space with giant shelves on either end of the room. One shelf had a multitude of books of.all subjects, the other shelf had what looked like to be a multitude of case files. In front of the room was her desk with the only notable object being a photo of Akira with her father who Juuzou knew little about. Akira's voice pulls him from his observations.

"Haise Sasaki. Age 23, birthday is April 2nd, height 170 cm, weight 58kg, blood type is AB, and is currently a first class investigator." Akira said while peering into an actual physical copy of his classified file.

"Mado san I know you know why I'm here" Said Juuzou while pouting. 

"Hai I know why, as does everyone there that was present there that day. From that display it's obvious to everyone that you two have feelings for one another. I'm pretty surprised actually." Said Akira while looking at Suzuya. "The Quinx squad members being inexperienced more than likely assumed that their mentor simply lost control of his implanted kagune and RC cell count. Well that's what we confirmed for them anyway. But to me and my squad and to you and S3 it was plain as day, Haise Sasaki is a ghoul and a deadly one. Once you found that out I thought you would snap and kill him no matter how much you two had danced around eachother." Said Akira closing his case file. 

"Yeah I was surprised too." Said Juuzou while looking downward. "I actually thought I was going to kill him at first. But then you brought me back to my senses Mado san. Does this mean you knew even before I did?" Asked Juuzou still looking downward.

"Yes, it was obvious from the way you looked at him. Although I wasn't sure my little disciple would even realize your feelings without you telling him. So Suzuya kun, I'll make you a deal."

At this Juuzou perked up and eyed Akira curiously.

"Tell me how it all happened. To me and Arima san Haise is a sort of student project, but also sort of an adopted child for the two of us. I want know how my child has grown approached with these feelings. If you can tell me everything I see no reason not to trust you with the same information Arima and the executives trusted with me with. That being said since I am technically his Guardian mother I'll have to approve his choice of romantic partner as well." Said Akira with a slight smirk.

You got her Rei! Juuzou thought as he looked up and unknown to him had a huge smile and wide bright eyes as he began to tell Akira the exaggerated tale, wild hand gestures, and weird sound effects included. 

Haise was just preparing dinner for everyone after he had texted his little ravenette. He was beyond ecstatic for his first date with his cute superior. To be honest he wasn't sure how he should approach this. Juuzou made him feel so warm and happy but whenever he got even a slight sniff up close it was hard to remain in control of himself. Truth be told he would preferred to plan this out better, but his new adorable boyfriend insisted with his giant red orbs for eyes that their date should as soon as work made it possible, and it should be at the Quinx Chateau so he could "meet the kids formally". He cant stop blushing when he remembers the expression Juuzou made when he called him "papa" Haise. 

That being said the last few days have been busy and stressful. With the after math of Torso there were still reports to be made and leads to be checked. And when he went to ask about the operations result he was left in the dark, he asked everyone, even his own squad mates. But everyone told him the same thing, that it has resulted in new intelligence being found, and a whole new operation was being planned. He couldn't find out or rather no one would tell him what happened with him during the operation. With that being said Urie and Shirazu have been more distant lately since then, while Mutsuki and Saiko have been comparably more supportive. Not only that but Urie has.also been spending more time at the hospital according to Shirazu. Just what on earth happened that day? He asked himself.

As he was contemplating he smelled something burning. "Oh no! The premium beef!" He all but yelled as he frantically went on to check the delicacy. "Ah yogata! It can still be saved!" Said Haise as he lept into action.

Finally he was done! He had to compromise a little but the majority of the meal had been saved. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as the meal would no longer be as special as it could be but he'll do his best to make sure the rest of the evening is amazing for his special guest. He had already told everyone that he was expecting a special guest but he hadn't told them who yet. But judging from Saiko's recent gigglish behavior over the recent interactions she witnessed between the two of them, she already had a good idea. 

"Hai Hai Mina! Dinner is ready come on down, our guest should be here any minute." Just as he was said this he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Message from Little Raven <3 : I'm here!! :) Open up the door I can smell your cooking from here! 

Haise walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by a flash of black as Juuzou happily jumped into his arms. Juuzou sat there with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms dangling over his neck as he breathed into his neck.

"I missed you" said Juuzou as he snuggled closer into Haise and began peppering his neck with little kisses. 

Haise was completely caught off guard. Sure they haven't seen eachother in a few days as they've both been busy, but he didn't expect Juuzou to be so relentless in his affections. Already Haise could smell the unbearably sweet scent eminating from the little raven who is snuggling so close to him. Not only that but the way he's moving against his torso and crotch, the kisses to his neck, the scent is only getting stronger, and the air is getting hotter. 

Juuzou could feel it too, but he honestly didn't want to stop. Something he felt from his boyfriend was urging him on, and a slight hardness against his ass also helped. As he lifted his head to look at his Sasaki with those big pleading red ruby eyes a giggle alerts the two.

As they both look over they are greeted with Saiko giggling like a school girl at the sight of them. Realizing their position Haise immediately put Juuzou down gently while laughing nervously, much to the smaller male's dismay. Soon after the other Quinx had come down for dinner as well and were greeted by the little ravenette. 

As they all sat down to enjoy the feast he had made Haise couldn't help but notice how involved Juuzou was in conversations with his squad mates. Sure he said he wanted to formally meet the "kids" but he's usually not so talkative. Even though they were talking about work and the possible leads it still made him happy to see the little raven open up so much. As Haise watched the conversation with his signature smile adorning his face he finally got a good look at his adorable boyfriend. Juuzou was wearing a black button up shirt but it was too big for him with the sleeves engulfing his tiny hands. What really got him was that he wearing extremely short black shorts along with black and red striped thigh highs that we're acting almost like pseudo pants for him which lead down to red converses. Really his little raven was just too adorable.

"Uhmmm" a clearing of the throat from Shirazu alerted Haise to the fact that everyone was staring at him. He didn't even notice, he got lost observing his boyfriend, and this was not lost on the ravenette, giving him a devious smirk in return.

Everyone throughly enjoyed the dinner he made, and that made by him extremely happy as per usual. But something about his cute little raven eating the giant strawberry tart desert he made for him made him feel as if he was going to explode into butterflies. Juuzou and his squad were currently just lounging around. Urie and Mutsuki were reading books while Shirazu, Saiko, and Juuzou were crowded around her playing games. but Haise didn't miss the occasional looks his Juuzou would give him. As he finished cleaning up he felt that it was time to move on to the next part of the date.

"Okay Mina we all had dinner so what do you all want to do now?"

"A movie, a movie!" Saiko cheered immediately

"Yeah I'm cool with that" Said Shirazu in reply.

Urie simply nodded and Mutsuki have them that nervous smile and laugh in approval.

Juuzou simply smiled at his Haise as he watched him interact with his "children". 

"Alright then, what kind of movie?" The mentor asked? 

"Horror! Please maman!" Saiko once again exclaimed

"Action!" Said Shirazu

Mutsuki simply nodded shyly while Urie also nodded.

"Horror" Said Juuzou while smirking deviantly at him

Haise didn't really get excited about horror films but he could guess what his boyfriend and Saiko have in mind. Reluctantly he put the movie and went to sit on the couch. His little raven followed him to the couch and curled up next to him no doubt ready for the bloodshed to occur.

As the killer in the film ran around slashing the unsuspecting college kids Saiko was cheering as usual. Shirazu had a look of almost anguish, Mutsuki was hiding behind a pillow, and Urie was as neutral as ever. 

His little boyfriend was snuggling into him while he had his arm draped over him. He was biting his index finger and smiling while the carnage was going on as if it looked fun to him or maybe he was...aroused..? Haise soon found out it was the latter as his arm was quickly removed and Juuzou sat up only to place himself directly between his legs and straddle him with legs on either side and his face directly into his chest. 

Juuzou looked up innocently. Even with the darkness of the room his bright red orbs were peering into his own grey eyes as he spoke. "Haaaiiiiiseee this movie is so scary!!! Please help me Haaaiiiiiseee, I can't take it." He said as he slowly moved up Haise's chest to place his hands there and his mouth to his ear to whisper. "Distract me, papa Haise" Juuzou said as he smirked deviously out of Haise's sight.

Haise knew what he was doing but when Juuzou was close he was finding it difficult to not focus on his sweet scent. With him this close and pleading like that the scent was only getting stronger and his self control was waning. The second Juuzou whispered like that he immediately brought the ravenette's face close and kissed him gently. Everyone was distracted by the constant murder so no one should notice. He was still trying to not lose control as Juuzou deepened the kiss by pressing against him and wrapping his arms around his neck. They kissed slowly and sensually as Juuzou played with his hair. 

Once they separated Juuzou whined adorably as the contact was lost and chased Haise's retreating lips, puffing short and erratic breaths on his face. Haise took one of Juuzou's wrists and looked at the threads adorning his cute boyfriend. He once called these threads pretty, but he'll show him that every part of him is simply beautiful. Haise proceeded to kiss and suck on the threads on the ravens wrist and hand. The little raven was biting his lips and making cute noises and gasps as the taller male kissed, bit, and sucked on his threads. After a particularly strong last pull the little raven gasped loudly and closed his eyes as he blushed up hard. Haise dropped his wrist and looked around, thankfully no one noticed.

Through his bliss Juuzou could still feel his boyfriend shaking as if he was trying to hold himself back, but he could also feel something poking his ass...and it seemed big. 

"Ne Sasaki chan, it's okay" Juuzou said in short breaths as he once again wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. "You don't have to hold back for me, why do you think I'm doing this? I know I smell sweet, almost like a baked treat for ghouls. It's hard to control yourself right? He asked as he pulled back to look into Haise's grey orbs. "So don't, ravish me, devour me." Juuzou said as he lulled his head to the side to give his neck to him. 

Haise was going mad, Juuzou knew what he was doing, and he even said he wanted it. That sweet tempting scent was all around him, he couldnt escape it. It was okay right??!! Just one bite, just one??!! He thought as he was slowly closing in on his boyfriends tender pulsating neck. Haise licked a stripe up his boyfriends neck eliciting a wanton moan from the smaller male. Juuzou was urging him on twirling the hair behind his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear along with his adorable noises. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't. 

When a particular loud scream jump scare had everyone distracted he seized his opportunity and bit into the ravenette gently, only strong enough to draw a bit of blood. It still had Juuzou moaning and shaking in his lap, swaying back and forth over his member to make him bite harder. He did and before he knew it the blood stopped flowing and he swallowed around the wound swallowing his little boyfriends delicious ruby blood. He thought his boyfriends scent was intoxicating..but his blood was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. With a dark blush on his cheeks and large dilated pupils he realized how far gone he was. But Juuzou's tired and labored breaths brought him back to reality. He separated from the ravens neck earning him a whine and a moan. 

It was clear Juuzou was tired, he must've taken too much blood. His little raven was slumped around him like a sloth lazily wrapping himself around a branch.

"I'm gonna bring Suzuya san to bed it seems he fell asleep" Said the mentor to his squad as he brought Juuzou upstairs through the continuous screams of the movie. 

As he was bringing Juuzou upstairs he could feel him slowly fading away as his breaths became less and more calm. Haise entered his room while carrying the little raven bridal style and placed him on the bed. After he placed him there he could've sworn he heard the little raven mumble something, he listened in.

"Smells...smells like...Sasaki...hmmm" Juuzou said as he was grabbing about the bed sheets. 

Haise blushed hard and went to leave the room already mortified by what he had done to him already, but he felt a tug on his sleeve as he went to leave. 

"Sasaki chan....don't leave...please." Juuzou said breathily as he stood up on his knees.

Haise smiled as grabbed his wrist and went forward to hug the little raven tightly. "Juuzou I almost lost control completely, I don't want to think about what I could do...I don't want to hurt you." Said Haise as he placed their foreheads together.

"So dont" Said Juuzou hugging him back. "Today was really fun Sasaki chan...but now I'm really tired, and I just want you to sleep with me. We don't have to do anything...just please stay with me.."

Haise smiled his signature smile and allowed them to fall onto the giant bed lazily. He wrapped the blankets around them and then wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend embracing him gently. 

"Ne Sasaki chan...always...stay..with..me" Juuzou said as nodded off to sleep.

Haise leaned down to kiss his little raven good night. "Good night Juuzou, my little raven. When you wake up me and breakfast will be waiting for you." Haise said with the gentlest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. New Operation and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the auction part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, things come up now and then.

A dark room, himself strapped into a chair. He knew where he was, he'd been here before in his nightmares. Haise knew that  
the apparition to see him would either be Jason, Rize, or his old self. Haise looked up to see the that while half of the room was pitch black and red the other half was filled with a field of spider lillies. As he observed he found himself now standing in that field, waiting for her to appear, she always did without fail. 

"Kaneki kun" a voice rang from behind him as he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

"It's been a while you know, I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me." Said the apparition her red eyes peering into him as she edged closer to him.

Haise gently grabbed her arm as he said "Rize san I could never forget you, you haunt my nights after all"

"Ah soka, you still don't remember yourself, how odd. I can see you but I can't see the original no matter how hard I try, have you sealed him away somewhere Haise?" Asked Rize now floating in front of him slightly off the ground.

"And how would I know that? It's not like I have a reason to hide him from you, nor should he have a reason to hide from you, he's strong after all." Said Haise looking down reflecting on his own strength.

"Oh come on now I'm just trying to have a bit of fun Haise chan" Said Rize cupping his chin. 

"After all you may have no reason to hide but I think Kaneki kun does, and him strong? HAH!!! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" She said now grasping his face fully her red eyes large and full of hysterical amusement.

"I used to have so much fun torturing him night after night! After all he has plenty of memories I can use!! Rize said now releasing her grip and calming down slightly.

"He never showed a reaction but I can tell his mind is shattered into tiny little pieces, tiny little empty pieces with no memories. He created those when Jason was having his "fun" little shards that he can escape into. Blank canvases with nothing on them. That's what you are Haise." She said pointing at him

Haise knew she was right, she always was, but he couldn't just sit there and be called an empty shell by this deranged ghoul.

"You're wrong! I'm not some empty shell! I'm Haise Sasaki, I have friends and people who care about me, people I want to protect!" Said Haise while looking straight at her.

"So did Kaneki you know" replied Rize already closing in. "In order to protect his psyche he created you, and you just happened to spring up and rebel and want to take everything that isn't rightfully yours. People who care about you, people you want to protect? HAH! She said amusingly. 

"And what if those "friends" of yours found out about your true self??!! What if they found out that you're a dirty filthy ghoul. They would put you down without hesitation, that includes that new little slut you seem to fancy, no matter how hard you fuck him or how much you love your little pretend family you cannot run away. You are just a fake who is taking far more than he deserves, you should just die" Said Rize looking satisfied.

Haise was horrified. As she was speaking flashes of a memory came to him. It was during the Torso operation, and he was killing and eating...people...and his family...caretakers...and his Juuzou were all watching. 

"This....THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!! YADA MO YADAAAAA!!! screamed Haise horrified the sight.

"Oh you like that one huh? I was saving that one especially for you, Haise chan, look at your cute little fuck." Said Rize turning his head forcibly.

As Haise was forced to look he saw it. That face his cute little raven boyfriend wears when he kills ghouls. That face of half glee from hunting ghouls and half neutrality from his efficient side. He couldn't bear to see that face aimed at him, he looked away as Rize sneered at him hoping this dream would end.

"That's not what happened you know, Ne pretty lady" THAT voice pulled them both away from the images being projected. To both of their amazement here the little raven investigator was, in Haise's nightmare and mind.

"Nani? Are you surprised?" Asked Juuzou while wrapping his arms around Haise. 

"If you can come into my little world I can definitely do the same to you." Said the ravenette pecking his boyfriend's cheek. 

Juuzou looked at his sobbing and terrified boyfriend and cupped his cheek while placing his forehead on his. "I heard you and felt your feelings Sasaki chan, there was no way I was going to just let you get hurt."

"Well well if it isn't the little cock slut investigator our Haise just loves so much." Said Rize while giggling into her hands.

At the mention of "our" and "Haise" Juuzou pecked his shocked boyfriends lips gently before getting up. 

"Now listen you dirty filthy ghoul I have no idea who you are but Sasaki chan is no one else's but mine! Said Juuzou his voice filled with venom. 

"Plus if you're going to use memories to torture my boyfriend the least you could do is show him the actual truth, I would never look at him like that." Said Juuzou while materializing Jason into his hands. 

With a swing of the scythe Juuzou fixed the memory, and Haise just had to see. Instead of the deadly look he had before Juuzou was wearing a face of frustration and distress looking like he was about to cry before Akira stopped him from charging in blindly in his frustration.

After seeing the falsehoods of the memory illuminated Haise was visibly calmer. His heart stopped aching and his eyes stopped watering, he was just tired. Before collapsing to the floor his little ravenette leaped over to hold him up before embracing him tightly.

"Hora Sasaki chan? I could never look at you like that." Juuzou said tightly holding onto him.

"But...but...I'm a ghoul Juuzou..not a Quinx but a full ghoul..and you.." Said Haise but before he could finish through his dried tears Juuzou placed a tiny finger to his lips.

"Shhhh it's gonna be okay my dear Sasaki chan, let's get of here first okay?" Said Juuzou now getting up and welding Jason in an attack position.

"This should be impossible...wow you just really hold him dear, don't you little raven" Said Rize smirking coyly. 

"Don't you dare call me that!" Yelled Juuzou while running at her. 

"The only one who can call me that is my Haise!!" Said Juuzou slashing her in half.

"Well done..but don't think this is the last we'll see eachother cock slut kun" Rize half giggled as she evaporated from the world.

Haise woke up in his room, he was first greeted by the ceiling, but then a nudge from his left side allowed him to be second greeted by his little raven who was staring at him quietly with red ruby orbs.

As Haise went to frantically open his mouth his little ravenette once more placed his finger to his lips. 

"It's okay Sasaki chan, I've known for some time now." Said Juuzou placing his hand from his lovers lips to cup his cheek.

"But I couldn't possibly hate you Sasaki chan, even if you are a ghoul I couldnt bring myself to hate you and cull you like any other ghoul, and that's because you're not just some ghoul. You're my Haise Sasaki chan, right?" Suzuya asked softly while looking into his boyfriend's wide grey eyes.

"It seems we have alot to talk about, even though it's so early in our relationship. Who knew it would be this complicated?" Asked Haise while bringing his adorable boyfriend closer to him to snuggle him.

"Oh please like being investigators while dating isn't already super complicated." The raven all but giggled into his taller boyfriends bare chest. 

"But we have time." The raven said peering up to look at his lover. "I want to hear all about you Sasaki chan..I wanna hear all about your life."

Haise kissed his little boyfriends forehead as he said "Mm we have all the time in the world and I want to hear everything there is to know about you Juuzou" He looked into his little ravens red ruby eyes as he spoke "Juuzou I....I..."

A ring from Haise's cell phone interrupts the two morning lovers. The blaring ring tone completely demolishing the previous mood of soft lime light love between the two. As Haise was looking dubiously at his cursed cell phone Suzuya pouted as he said "You should answer that."

Just as Juuzou said that the little raven's cell phone also began ringing, causing Juuzou to pull it out and eye it curiously.

In unison the two say "Washuu" and immediately begin to scramble forgrtting to answer their phones as they get ready to go into work for what seems to be something extremely important for a Washuu to ring them both personally. 

While the two were scrambling around eachother Shirazu ran in the room nearly destroying the door and demanded the two hurry as the other Quinx also received similar calls from high ranked personnel.

After rushing to get everyone and everything together this where investigators Haise and Suzuya found themselves, standing in attention, well Haise was where as Juuzou was casual as could be, in front of a very irritated looking Washuu. 

"Rank One Haise, Associate Special Class Suzuya, I understand that all of this was on short notice, but as investigators I expect the two of you to act more expeditiously in the future."

"Understood sir" the two said in unison. 

"All of the other squads and units have already been briefed and have their assignments, all that's left is you two and your squads. Speaking of Haise as I understand somehow Mutsuki contributed greatly to making this operation possible." 

Haise was aware of what he meant, they had cross dressed and went to a club where accordingly to evidence several disappearances had occurred and were linked to ghoul activity. There Mutsuki had gotten acquainted with code named "Nut Cracker" and had been offered a "job",and after following and linking evidence and leads from other investigation it's all led up to now.

"Yes sir" Haise said standing firmly at attention. 

"Seeing as how Mutsuki kun made the arrangements he will go alone with Nut Cracker to the suspected location of the auction and the teams will proceed afterward, understood?"

"Alone?!" Haise exclaimed "But sir..." 

"What is it Rank One Sasaki, please enlighten me." Washuu interrupted as he glared daggers at Haise.

Haise hesitated and just as he was about to say more Juuzou who was trying to contain himself from hurting his Washuu superior due to the poor treatment of his boyfriend interrupted. 

"Sir, the infiltration would only be more successful if we assignment more people to the task, moreover if I volunteered myself for it. Wouldn't you agree sir?" Asked Suzuya while side glaring his superior. 

The Washuu wasn't happy with Haise's questioning of his orders but he was all about efficiency, and Suzuya on this task would certainly increase the chances of greater efficiency. 

"Very well, Associate Special Class Suzuya you and Mutsuki are to prepare and meet "Nut Cracker" tonight, everything is prepared, and the time is nigh. Both of you makes sure your squads are prepared, you will be cooperating. That is all, dismissed."

"Sir" they said in unison as they walked out of the dark office. 

As the two walked together down the hall towards the exit they could hear the rumblings around the building. As they got outside they saw the CCG preparing for a massive operation. Several hundred investigators and police were present as the buses carrying equipment went back and forth. 

"Okay Rank One Sasaki chan I must leave to find senior investigator Mado san to help me get ready, dismissed!" Juuzou said in a low mocking voice with a mock salute.

Haise laughed and gave him a smile as he patted his head. "I know you were mad at him I could feel it, but that's just how they are I'm afraid Juuzou." 

"Oh I know, but it's not gonna stop me from hating their guts, seriously though I gotta go, for now! I'll see you later! Said the raven as he quickly pulled his boyfriend down to press his lips against his. 

Haise couldn't help but smile even while watching his adorable boyfriend skip away to possible danger, but for now he had to meet up with his squad to make sure everything's ready. 

Several hours passed and everything was ready. Everyone was in position to follow "Nut Cracker" from the meeting place to the suspected location of the auction. Haise and his squad were in a tactical CCG raid vehicle observing the situation before there was a knock at the back door. 

"I'll get it Sassan" Said Shirazu

As he went to open the door the door was slammed into his face as it flew open. Haise was about to turn around to see what the fuss was about but then felt familiar arms around his waist, small hands on his chest, a familiar warmth hugging his back, and that intoxicating sweet scent filling the air in the APC and his nostrils.

"Really you are such a trouble maker" Said Haise as he gripped the hands hugging his chest.

"Sorry I just felt I had to see you before all this kicked off, and I have a little surprise for you too." 

Saiko immediately began giggling like a school girl as she already knew who it was even through the elaborate redress he had gone through. Shirazu couldn't even look at him straight, but still couldn't tell who it was. Urie knew who it was and had to tell baka Shirazu who's mouth then fell open as he said "Suzuya san?!"

"Hai Hai now what's all the fuss about....?" Haise asked as the arms around him loosened so he could turn around, and he quickly found his answer. 

There his little ravenette was standing there with his arms behind his back and a slight smile decorating his face. He just looked far too adorable for words. He was wearing a wig of long raven black hair with make up to make his already large red ruby eyes appear even larger. On his extremely small and slender body he was wearing a black and frilly Gothic style dress which stopped at the waist to reveal his long and beautiful legs. His slender and curvy legs were covered with black and red striped thigh highs and on his small feet were Gothic style pump boot hybrids. He looked like a doll, a super sexy Gothic Lilly girl doll. 

Haise was speechless and couldn't find any words. He was having a hard enough time trying to contain himself from jumping his ravenette boyfriend here and now, let alone also trying to contain a hard on that just won't go away. 

Juuzou knew he had his boyfriend right where he wanted him, but because of circumstances he couldn't do what he really wanted to...but this'll do...for now, Juuzou thought as he looked down to see the impression of a hard member in his boyfriends pants.

"I just came to tell you guys that Mutsuki is really nervous and wishes you all good luck! See you all later" The raven haired male said as he winked at his boyfriend on his way out. 

Haise and everyone else was speechless over what just happened but then it was just 10 minutes before the appointed time, everyone got back to their positions.

As the appointed time arrived Mutsuki couldn't help but feel nervous. Even though Suzuya san was with her she was so on edge, but she wanted to do well for her squad leader..."Haise...I'll do it" She mumbled. 

"Hmmm nani?" Asked Suzuya slightly over hearing him. 

"Oh it was nothing" Said Mutsuki laughing it off. 

Out of the corner of her eye Mutsuki saw her, the ghoul code named "Nut Cracker". She was a bit late but that was to be expected. 

"Yohello!" Said the ghoul in a sort of slang. "You brought a friend I see." 

"Oh yes her name is Isabelle and she also was curious about the job, if that's okay." Said Mutsuki eyeing the ghoul.

"Na na it's all good, the more the merrier! Pleasure to be working with you Isabelle chan!"

"Hai" Said Suzuya with a pleasant smile that said "I wanna kill you so bad but I cant" 

"Okay girls let's get going!" Said the ghoul as a car pulled up. 

The two hopped in the car and it was all smiles and politeness until the car filled up with gas and everything went dark. 

On Haise's end after the car filled up with gas they lost all communication as well as visual confirmation with the two investigators. Haise was beyond worried and was frantically thinking about what they could do as everyone was scrambling to get a definite fix on their position. After agonizing a bit Haise smelled it, the remnants of when his boyfriend was here. Haise wasted no time in calling the Washuu in charge of the operation.

"Hai sir this is Rank One Sasaki, I believe that I can find those two as well as the auction hall, please give me a chance sir."

"Roger that, everyone follow Sasaki's lead" Washuu said coldly in reply. 

Heeding the words of the Washuu commander the entire CCG force was soon synching with the Quinx squad communications causing quite the ruckus, but Haise would not lose his focus. His boyfriend's and squad mate's lives were on the line, he would succeed without fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Should I continue or is this fic a fail?


	6. The Auction Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp hey there. No smutty this chapter. Hot smut next chapter okay? Hopefully it doesn't take me so long ;_;

Black. That's all Mutsuki could see as she was being forcibly moved while blindfolded. The last thing she remembers was being in the car with Suzuya san and Nut Cracker before everything went black, and she woke up in a pseudo prison cell. This was not good she was undoubtedly captured in the hands of ghouls who are going to do who knows what to her, she had to make contact and quickly. With this in mind she frantically but as quietly as she could tried once more to contact her squad via the small communicator in her ear, she had hoped she would get a better signal being out of the dark cell. She was wrong as there was once again no signal to be found. 

As she was beginning to internally panic she was thrown roughly somewhere. As she went to get up she was grabbed and held in place so she was sitting. As she felt the hands leave her her blindfold was removed, and what she saw shook her to her core. In front of her was a massive audience of ghouls in strange masks eyeing her; some with keen interest, others with eyes of a predator. As she was panicking internally a soft spoken voice broke her from her stupor. 

"Good evening everyone! And welcome to the human auction!!" A ghoul wearing a mask with a pointy nose adorned in a velvet red suit addressed the ghoul audience who cheered summerily. 

"Tonight we have some rather interesting specimens, some more interesting than others..."

As the ghoul was speaking Mutsuki was mulling her options. She could attempt to escape and fight her way through, after all these ghouls aren't expecting anyone to resist. But there were so many, how was she going to...

As she was thinking it over the soft spoken ghoul whispered in her ear "They failed to track you, no one is coming to save you."

With that utterance her mouth fell wide open. As a million questions were racing through her mind she had no time to be concerned with anything but her survival.

"Everyone please excuse me but I've noticed a strange scent coming from this one." The ghoul said as he pulled a knife from his hidden pocket and cut himself.

The ghoul placed his now bloodied wrist in front of Mutusuki's dumbfounded face and lo and behold the one red eye on her left side sprung out like a cherry blossom in spring. 

As her eye sprung forth the ghoul audience went into a frenzy with everyone realizing she was a "one eyed ghoul".

"Hai Hai Mina san please calm down so the auction may continue. Now I realize that this is a rather strong introduction that may prove to be a dull show in comparison. However the fact that this is a valuable specimen does not change. With that in mind let the bidding begin!"

Mutsuki couldn't believe that this was happening! She was about to be sold to a ghoul who will do God knows what to her! After mulling over her options she opted for trying to escape after she had been sold, no doubt they'll be transporting her somewhere there's not so many on lookers. That would be her best opportunity. She was nervous and scared but given her situation that was only natural. Haise...please help me be strong she thought as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"And the final bid goes to Mr. MM for 100 million! Congratulations and thank you very much sir! You may collect your winnings after the auction has ended in the designated area!" 

Soon after Mutsuki was taken away and being transported to the back by the very Nut Cracker ghoul that had brought her here, this could be a good chance for a little pay back.

"Mina san I know that the rest of these products may not compare to the first however for the next item we may have a very fun toy for you. Introducing our second auction item a very beautiful young woman."

At this Suzuya was brought up on stage. The ghouls in the audience was were dazed by "her" beauty. Suzuya looked akin to a beautiful Gothic doll, pure white and delicate skin outlined in the dullest of blacks. There were murmurs and whispers amongst the audience of what they would do to such a product. Most encompassing some type of sexual deviancy or fucking the life out of "her" and the usual devour them whole talk.

Suzuya chuckled to himself. He had unusual sharp hearing for a human being, and he could hear every single dirty murmur aimed at him. It was vile and disgusting beyond words. All of these things would never ever get so much of a whiff of him before he could slit their throats. However while he heard those rabble ghouls he was rather paying attention to the strong and exceptional ghouls who seemed to have no feelings on the matter, in particular the announcer, Mr. MM, the strong looking ghoul in the rafters, the clowns keeping a close watch on him, and of course Mama. 

"Hai Hai Mina Sama! Since you've had a chance to observe the beauty of this next product please let the...

"No purchase necessary." Said Suzuya as he interrupted the announcer. "If you want me, THEN COME AND GET ME YOU SCUM!" Suzuya all but yelled in glee as he began throwing knives with deadly precision into the crowd, downing several no name ghouls instantly. 

At this surprise turn of events the audience started to panick wildly seeing that doves had infiltrated a supposedly impenetrable event of the ghoul under world. 

"Suzuya huh" Ayato muttered as he readied himself for close combat. "This won't be a fun fight." Ayato jumped in, he was the body guard for the VIPS responsible for funding Aogiri Tree's activities. 

He shot his Ukaku kagune at Suzuya who dodged with grace and ease. 

"Oh my aren't you a cutie, though you still don't a chance in hell" Said Suzuya as he revealed the seemingly infinite number of knives under his Gothic frilly dress. 

"Like I'd want anything to do with you, you psychopath!" Said Ayato charging at Suzuya who had the happy expression of a hunter enjoying the hunt. 

After hearing all the commotion Mutsuki decided that this was the time to act. Nut Cracker was completely distracted by what was happening all of a sudden, she was not prepared for a seemingly defenseless girl to pull quinque steel knives from under her dress and come at her slicing. 

Nut Cracker received a few shallow slashes before she ran away dazed and confused. Mutsuki ran in the opposite direction hoping to find Suzuya san and rendezvous with him. She quickly made her way back to the stage.

*About two hours earlier*  
Haise could smell Suzuya's scent still floating in air. With this in mind he had a definite strategy to track him and Mutsuki to the auction hall, he wasn't like the other Q's, he was a full ghoul with a nose optimized for finding prey. But Suzuya's addictive scent was like no other, he'd have no trouble following it. The whole force of the CCG was now following Sasaki as he lept from building to building. Below and around him were massive buses and helicopters full of investigators armed to the teeth ready to storm out whenever they arrived at their objective. 

As he lept from building to building his Suzuya's scent was getting stronger and stronger until he found himself looking at a huge skyscraper building with people running out of the front and what looked like the white suits guarding said front entrance. 

"Mina I found the building it's just in front about 2 miles now. Be wary the white suits are guarding the front entrance and you can bet those people running out the front are ghoul guests. It seems Suzuya san kicked off everything a bit too early, let's join them quickly, my squad will advance immediately into the auction to assist Suzuya and Mutusuki over and out!" 

As Haise and the Q's squad immediately disembark and quickly advance the Washuu commander of course had to get a word in saying "get back here", etc. 

Haise at the moment couldn't care less if he pissed off the highest ranking Washuu in the entire CCG. Right now his Suzuya and Mutusuki were in danger, and he needed to be there with them RIGHT NOW! Haise thought as he lept from atop the building he was on and right into the huge group of white suits in front of the building.

Suzuya and Ayato were both quick and nimble fighters. Neither could land a hit on the other. Suzuya was quickly running out of knives to throw, and there was no way he could retrieve them before he was potentially cut to pieces by the Ukaku ghoul. When Ayato was about to charge in he was interrupted by Hinami, their sensory type tactical ghoul. 

"Ayato kun! Naki san is having alot of trouble outside! The CCG came in a massive force and he's a facing a very strong officer! He needs help!" Hinami yelled.

"Tch! We'll have to do this another time Suzuya!" Said Ayato flying away and carrying Hinami with him. 

"Pretty good timing, I'm pretty low on knives. If he had gotten in close without my Jason I'd be in real trouble."

"Suzuya san!" A yell interrupts him

"Ah Mutusuki chan! I'm glad you're okay!" Said Suzuya giving the young investigstor a hug. 

"Hai! Suzuya san I saw where the majority of the guests were evacuating, they were going deeper underground. But even though friendly forces have arrived we still can't communicate with eachother, almost like someone is jamming us!" Mutsuki said clearly agitated but cautious. 

"Hm mm" Suzuya said as he nodded in understanding. "Well if you know where they are I have a pretty good plan for that. How many knives do you have left Mutsuki chan?" Asked the Ravenette

"I only have two left, I found a few ghouls on the way here, what about you Suzuya san?" Asked Mutusuki

"Haha same for me! Suzuya exclaimed delightfully. "This is perfect actually! Do you remember those lessons I gave you last time?"

"Hai of course!" Mutusuki replied somewhat confident

"Well let's go put into practice shall we, you lead the way Mutusuki chan!" The raven said as they began moving quickly

"By the way you said friendlies arrived right?" Suzuya asked

"Hai I'm sure of it." Mutusuki confirmed

"Yaaaay that means that Haise is here! I can't wait to see you Haise chan!!" Suzuya cheerily said as he now skipped along with Mutusuki to a possible slaughter.

"Hahaha! What fun this is miss investigator!" Said Naki currently battling Associate Special Class investigator Akira. 

"Don't think I don't remember you you ghoul scum! You humiliated me back at Cochlea!" Said Akira sending the ghoul vicious whip attacks from her quinque only to have them blocked away.

"Yeah I do remember you, and you seem to have gotten stronger, but then again, so have I!" Said the ghoul as his blade arm like kagune transformed into a larger and sharper blade. 

"Here we go miss investigator"! Said Naki as his new kagune blade extended forward to attack her. Akira being who she is simply dodged sideways awaiting the next attack,carefully observing her opponent.

"Associate Special Class!" Yelled Special Class Investigator Koori Ui. "Can your detachment handle the white suits? We must continue advancing to prevent the VIPS from escaping!" 

"Hai don't worry I've got this." Said Akira as the rest of the CCG force stormed the building. 

The CCG were prepared and armed to the teeth. They quickly rushed through the lobby quickly dispatching most ghouls they found on site, it was assumed that most of these ghouls were average and wouldn't pose much of a threat despite how large of a number there were. However CCG knew that Aogiri Tree providing the auction security was a real possibility, and we're still a bit cautious as the white suits were spotted. However they continued to move quickly and efficiently. 

On a large sky scraper not far from the target building, bandaged feet sway in the night on top of the towering building.

"Tatara san, I think it's time" Said Eto as she gracefully hopped to her feet. 

"Yeah" was all the officer said as seemingly hundreds of red hoods and the officers descended upon the auction. 

Haise and his squad knew they've made good progress, Aogiri Tree being here was troubling, but Suzuya and Mutsuki's safety came first. Haise knew they advanced quite far as they've dispatched a number of ghouls, but they seemingly had no end. And when it seemed like they were just starting to thin out, the red hoods appeared, alot of them. 

The squad braced themselves for combat, but then a ghoul stepped forward out of the group. This ghoul was wearing all black and had white hair. While Haise was evaluating the threat he posed he spoke.

"Jam" was all the white haired ghoul said before he charged Haise and sent him flying into a wall. He managed to block the attack but the quinque steel on his weapon had actually cracked. 

"Mina go on ahead I'll deal with this guy, it seems like he's an officer, go now, they need your help!" Haise said as he countered the ghoul. 

"Roger that Sassan!" Said Shirazu As him, Urie, and Yonebayashi kept moving through the red horde. 

"Well now, if isn't the old me, hello there you inferior copy!" The ghoul said as he continued to mercilessly attack. 

Suzuya and Mutusuki had been moving further underground for some time now. The tunnels went way deeper than they were expecting. They ran for a while without hearing or seeing anything at all. But they soon heard voices and saw light ahead. They are both nimble and decided to hide in the high rafters in this pseudo garage to evaluate their situation. 

"Hmmm hmmm" Suzuya hummed to himself. "It seems this is where they keep and transport the people for the auction in and out of the building. Now let's see one viable exit via the tunnel and one giant steel door with multiple giant containers. A giant room full of unarmed ghoul guests and now red hoods. Okay Mutusuki chan I'll start things off, and you just follow my lead okay? Stay close to me" Suzuya said as he grabbed her hand to show her that she wasn't alone.

"Hm" Mutusuki nodded. She was scared and nervous but she had to do this. 

Suzuya jumped off the rafters and immediately began cutting down the guests and the red hooded security that showed up to protect them with Mutusuki right behind him. It was then that Urie alone showed up to back them up. 

"Urie! Where's everyone else??" Mutusuki asked as Urie joined the fight. 

"Sasaki, Shirazu, and Yonebayashi are all fighting Aogiri Tree officers, and most of everyone else is occupied as well, it's just us here." (Yay more credit for me) 

"Well that's not much of a problem, after all it seems there's no troublesome ghouls here. Let's clean this trash up quickly and go to help everyone, I'm pretty worried since you mentioned Aogiri Tree officers." Said Suzuya. 

As they were fighting Suzuya couldn't help but be worried about his Haise, he knew he could fight and that he was strong, but Aogiri tree officer ghouls are also really strong. His thoughts were interrupted as THAT ghoul showed themselves. 

"Juuzou, my dear Juuzou, Momma missed you." The large ghoul said with a wicked smile on her face. 

The ghoul immediately charged the young Ravenette as he wasn't properly armed still, however he was still fast and nimble and dodged easily.

"Urie kun, Mutusuki chan, please look after yourselves, I'll deal with her." Said Suzuya gripping his knives. 

"You'll deal with me?! Who do you think I am?!" The ghoul shrieked as she charged Suzuya with her kagune at full strength.

For a moment it seemed that Suzuya would be hurt as he stumbled backward , however where Suzuya goes, S3 his elite unit is not far behind. The elite unit immediately all converged on the vile ghoul pinning her and crippling her with their efficient formation movements. 

Suzuya got up and dusted himself off to approach the vile slithery ghoul. "Hello Momma" Suzuya said as he looked directly into her eyes with his red ruby orbs. "I misssd you...You know Momma I don't bear any sort of grudge toward you at all even after everything because to me you'll always be Momma." 

The ghoul spit on the ground. "Don't make me laugh you little shit! You think I loved you?! I never--" 

The ghouls speech was cut short as she was cut into pieces by S3 as Hanbee covered the young raven's ears saying "Your ears if I may."

"Sayonara momma" Suzuya said while he was pouting. A tear flowed down cheek as he said "Haise...I really want to see you Haise." 

Hanbee and Suzuya were the calm amongst the storm as Urie, Mutusuki, and the rest of S3 finished mopping up the rest of the guests, blood and corpses were everywhere. There was a moment of silence before the loud speaker chimed up and the screams of Juuzou's beloved could be heard echoing throughout the facility.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be multi chapter. I was inspired by the release of RE to write this because I've always found this ship adorable. Let me hear your thoughts.


End file.
